User talk:Hammerise
Yes it is but not signed yet i am one of the members. --Darkness Arise 16:51, 1 March 2008 (UTC) A problem :I never say that you could build Darkness Arise my page is the band. --~~~~--Devon 21:57, 1 March 2008 (UTC) ::Well, how bout it stays like this, you make a normal userpage and the page for you saying that you're the member of the band and that you are edditing here/representing the band/whatever? Would that be okay with you? ' •' Hammerise :::What does that mean. --~~~~--Devon 22:19, 1 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Well, why do you want to have the Darkness Arise page at your userpage?' •' Hammerise :::::I decided that your right i will have a normal userpage but only i can update my band ok. --~~~~--''' "' Devon 17:12, 4 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Great, thank you! Of course, I don't know anything about your band anyway, but if there will be any category or something like that, that I would like to add, I'll add it myself..' •''' Hammerise New era Welcome to the new era we and anyone who need help can go to Community Creator on my userpage we can use it for help on any thing. --''' "' Devon 22:32, 3 March 2008 (UTC) 'Children of Bodom' :Ok your edit to ''Children of Bodom was said menbers it was fixed members and there not Extreme Power metal they are Power metal, Speed metal, Heavy metal, Neo-classical metal, Melodic death metal. --''' "' Devon 22:40, 3 March 2008 (UTC) ::Thats exactly what extreme power is. It's described as melodeath/power often having similar harsh vocals to black metal. Would it be okay if I add a "musical style" section and write: :::''Children of Bodom's style is a mix of power metal, melodic death metal, speed metal and neo-classical metal that is sometimes called extreme power metal. Also because of their vocals, that are simmilar to the harsh vocals used in black metal, they are sometimes falsely classified as melodic black metal. ::or something like that?' •' Hammerise ::::Actually then it would have Extreme metal with it there also Heavy metal also you are right about the Melodic black metal but they are not Extreme power metal. --EriK Devon Tuckin Frillery 16:47, 4 March 2008 (UTC) :::::What do you think about extreme power? That it doesn't exist, or that it does and cob aren't extreme power? Anyway, I will add this section, write that they are power/melodeath and also add that some call them extreme power..that ok?' •' Hammerise ::::::So you agree that i am right. --''' "' Annihilation By The Hands Of God 21:40, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::Yes, you are right, and I am right too because I mean the same style that you do, only that I use a name for it that you don't...' •''' Hammerise Perfect Can you perfect a template its called Template:Musician infobox. --''' "' Annihilation By The Hands Of God 03:34, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :Sure, what do I put in? The same as on wikipedia?' •''' Hammerise ::Sure hey you have been there i have page there if you need to know my username please on my user talkpage. --''' "' Annihilation By The Hands Of God 19:24, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :::Where, on wikipedia? And is the musician infobox good like this? I put in the things Darkness Arise did. ' •''' Hammerise ::::Lol, sorry, I thought you were the other guy, sorry!' •' Hammerise :::::Its alright. --''' "' Annihilation By The Hands Of God 23:18, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Another stupid message Ok it is odd ok see that i seen Step Up 2: The Streets yesterday and it may be a chick flick but i liked it. --' "' Annihilation By The Hands Of God 19:56, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :I found the movie very interesting. --' "' Annihilation By The Hands Of God 23:28, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Category:User talkpage Category:Talkpage Question Do you have a wikipedia userpage i am just curious seriously. --' "' Annihilation By The Hands Of God 01:47, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :Nope' •''' Hammerise ::Ok i thought you did cause you did mention on the musician infobox thing you said right there the one on wikipedia so thats why i thought you did. --''' "' Annihilation By The Hands Of God 20:56, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :::I am on wikipedia a lot, I just don't have an account there...' •''' Hammerise ::::I did ithink you did at first cause well i have one its Blood Lines of Darkness come check it out ok good. --''' "' Annihilation By The Hands Of God 19:47, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :::::You have a cool userpage. I watch lost too. Do you also watch jericho?' •''' Hammerise ::::::No i do not watch it well kinda but it is not my fave tv show Lost is also do you think its wierd that me and the band went to see Step Up 2: The Streets do you think that is wierd? cause i loved the movie i did say to myself i want to see that movie again but the Bassist did not really like that much even the guitariat and Barko did not like it so but movie is great also go to my userpage and to my talkpage and click on the shoutbox well click on the word shoutbox cause i got a user whom is my best friend besides you and he left me a message on my talkpage here so me and him are like friends when you go back leave a message on his shoutbox or talkpage saying i know you yeah your user Blood Lines of Darkness's friend. --Metalcore 20:18, 14 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::No, I don't think that's wierd. And why would I go to his talk and say this? ' •' Hammerise ::::::::Cause it would be a good thing to do also i have question for you are you Goth|Goth Christian and well evil people would do it and i am not saying you are evil. --Metalcore 22:57, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I think EriK got confused i am a friend of penubag and also i happen to run his Wikipedia page. --''' "' Annihilation By The Hands Of God (User talkpage | ) 20:30, 19 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Well actually i control Erik's profile sometimes i am the editor of the band. --' "' Annihilation By The Hands Of God (User Talkpage | ) 21:19, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Do you have a ''Scratchpad Wikia Userpage ok and just to let you know i am a member the band Darkness Arise ok good. --'' —Userpage (User Talkpage | ) 01:53, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Can you *Please categorize the images put in put them as 'Category:Move Protected' please. ' "' —Annihilation By The Hands Of God 02:52, 23 April 2008 (UTC) **Ok, I'll do it when I'll have time...' •''' Hammerise ***I think i did i am not sure. ' "' —Annihilation By The Hands Of God ₡¢₭₨ Admin Hello Hammerise. You're now an admin here. Please see the admin guide and guide to avoiding common mistakes. Let me know if you need any help. Angela (talk) 00:59, 1 May 2008 (UTC) News *I am a Sysop now check my talkpage! ' •' —|Userpage(User Talkpage •|• ) 21:45, 22 May 2008 (UTC) **Great! =)' •' Hammerise ***Hey can you help me please i can need some help, well what i'm saying is that can tell what i should delete what not to delete and what to protect and what and what not to protect can you? ' •' —|Userpage(User Talkpage •|• ) 22:27, 31 May 2008 (UTC) ****Delete articles that we don't need (like the best 20 songs of Megadeth, or whatever it was) and protect articles like for example if someone changes the genre of COB on their article to only power metal, then someone else changes it to only melodic black metal, and then the first person edits again and so on, then you protect it. Understand?' •' Hammerise *****OK i understand, so should i protect COB from IP adresses right now? cause well i don't know i should or not. ' •' —|Userpage(User Talkpage •|• ) 19:39, 1 June 2008 (UTC) ******:No, you don't need to, that was only an example, but if this happens, you should protect it. ' •' Hammerise *******Here's an article for deletion: Russia. But you can fix it instead if you want to...' •' Hammerise ********Well i delted Russia and Talk Theatres Vampires, but their one thin i need to ask of you should block 92.112.156.204' & '222.152.71.75'? well 222.152 created Russia & 92.112 created the talk page for Theatres Vampires. ' •' —|Userpage(User Talkpage •|• ) 20:14, 2 June 2008 (UTC) *********Naah, they didn't do anything serious enough to deserve it. I'd only leave a message to the one who created Russia... ' •' Hammerise **********Hey i have made a wikia and it was accepted see: w:c:actionzone:Main_Page but i did screw up on it but i fixing it. ' •' —|Userpage(User Talkpage •|• ) 21:16, 6 June 2008 (UTC) hi mon hi glad to see you Question *Hey how do you switch a picture like the picture on top left corner cause i need to know how for my new first Wikia and well its needing a new picture on the side so how do i change it? ' •' —|Userpage(User Talkpage •|• ) 15:44, 7 June 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, just upload it as "Wiki wide.png". ' •' Hammerise New Main Page What do you think of the Metal Wiki? it does look good, doesn't it? and I created 129 articles yesterday I'm on a role! ' •'—|Userpage (User Talkpage •|• ) 20:51, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :It looks awesome. Wow, thats really a huge contribution. And I'm sorry I don't help you more, but I'm just so busy with other things... and what do you think of the new skin, if you even use monaco?' •' Hammerise ::I don't use monaco... sorry. ' •'—|Userpage (User Talkpage •|• ) 23:20, 11 October 2008 (UTC)